zenans survivor's, campaign 1, dark forest
by kvzm-and-zenan
Summary: the first part of the story of my survivors
1. Chapter 1

**Zenan's survivor's, chapter 1, Dark forest**

**-be very affraid of the dark...**

...once they reached the top of the hill they all stopped and stared at the flaming buildings. floyd walked forward to a bullitin board, and torn a piece of paper off it, and read it to himself. once he finished reading it he snorted in amuesment, and let the paper flutter away i the wind "wait for official instructions my ass" said floyd turning around "look what waiting did for those sorry fucks" he said as he indicated the flaming building behind them. "hey whats your name, you got a plan other than standing here?" asked floyd looking at demetrius

"yo the names Demetrius dawg, but you can call me D aight gramps"said D "and no i aint got no idea what to do now...maybe this hot piece of ass does though" said D moving closer to ashley, who put a gun to his head "ashley corwin, f.B.I, and if you dont back off ill have to blow your brains all over the grass" she said "whoa! we cool girl, we cool" said D backing away slowly. "im not getting anybody" said ashley frustrated as she still tried to contact someone on her hand radio. finaly she got mad and tossed it on the ground, and stomped it to pieces.

"what you doing over there boy?" asked floyd seeing that the kid had moved away from the fire light, and was standing on the edge of the hill, looking down into the dense, dark, pine forest. "i have an idea..." said the kid in a dark tone "and what would that be?" asked floyd "well if we aint getting rescued, then were gonna have to rescue ourselves" said the boy turning around and walking into the fire light. "thats a terible idea!" said D "those zombies will eat us and then what happens?"

"i think the kids on to something" said ashley "my names wes" said the boy "not kid" "ok wes. hoe do you plan to do this?" asked floyd "we go down there" we indicated the forest beneth them "and we try to get to the camp sites that are a road over." said wes "good idea" said floyd "the farther we travel, the more likely we find someone who can help" "well were gonna need supplies" said ashley, who pointed towards a half burned up black duffel bag, which looked like it had fallen out of the burning copter. "ashley grabbed it and dumped out the contents, to reveal 6 medical kits, and 2 bottles of pain pills. "everyone grab something" she said as she picked up a med-kit, and clipped it to her belt. everyone else followed suit, and grabbed one. then d picked up the 2 bottles of pain medication and pocketed them. "why do you get to carry the pills?" asked ashley in a suspicious tone "what?" asked D "just cause im black means im gonna eat all the drugs? bitch thats racist!" " ashley got a embaresed look and was quite. "alright we all got a weapon?" asked floyd, who then pulled out his bolt action hunting took out her pistol, and D grabbed his Uzi off the ground. "wes you go-" floyd started, only to notice wes wasnt there. "where'd he go?" asked D. then they heard crazy laughter and some one yell "IM COMING FOR YA, YOU FUCKIN ZOMBIES!" it was wesley's voice, and it was oming from off the edge of the hill. "damit! follow the fuckin kid!" yelled floyd as he ran up and slid down the hill

at the bottom was a shallow river, and floyd saw wes standing in it, smackin zombies with his shovel, and impaling them with the sharpened metal end. "bring it ON!" he screamed as he killed another one. "thats just not cool" said D as he watched wes go nutso on the zombies. then more came out of the trees and they all started to shoot them. after a few minutes the horde was gone. "well that was suprisingly easy" said floyd.

then they heard coughing from the trees. "what is tha-" D started, but a long, thick tounge wrapped around him, and yanked him backwards into the darkness. "o hell no, not you again..." said floyd as he ran after D. "ash stay with the kid!" he called back to her as he ran after D. it only took a couple of seconds to catch up with him, and floyd stomped on the tounge, making it let go. D lay on the ground coughing, and floyd grabbed the tounge, and yanked it hard. he heard a thump, like someone had fallen out of a tree. floyd walked forward, and saw a zombie with mulitple tounges geting up off the ground. floyd ran up, put the rifle to its head, and blasted. upon it dying, a huge cloud of black smoke enveloped floyd. he staggered out coughing, and weezing, to where D was. "come on lets get out of the trees" he said as they walked back out to the river. once they walked back out into the moonlight again they could see better. "come,come on,come on! lets go!" said wes as he started to wade down river as fast as he could. "jeez..." said ashley as they waded after him.

after couple minutes, and they came to a spot where huge rocks blocked the river, and 2 boats were smashed and splintered against it with 5 bodies under water around it. 'oh my god..." said ashley as they walked past. they climbed out onto the shore, and wlked through the trees hoping to cut past the rocks. after a few seconds, they heard a weird shuffling sound but no noise. they all started to shine there lights into the trees, but saw nothing. "what the hell?" questioned D "i no i heard that" wes shrugged and they kept walking. finaly they came to the river again, and started to wade somemore. then wes saw a flash of white up in the trees on the bank, but couldnt tell what it was.

wes climbed up onto the bank to investigate. "what are you doin boy?" asked floyd when he saw wes. "shhhhh!" was all wes said, and he walked up to the tree he saw it go behind. when he shone his flashlight, it went onto a zombie in a white straight jacket who saw him and screamed. 'what the hell!" yelled wes as he stumbled backwards, and fell off the bank into the river. "damit!" yelled D as they heard a horde coming. they all started to shoot the zombies coming out of the trees, except wes, who jumped up and chased the one in the straight jacket, who was running away. "oh no ya don't! your mine!" he yelled as he left the other 3 fighting the horde. wes chased it through the woods, and caught up with it when it tried to cross the river. he jumped of the ank and tackled it, holding its head under the water. "take that..." he said as it went limp. wes went back to find the group, and soon came upon them where they were walking down the river calling out, and whistling for him. "im not a dog" said wes as he walked up. "sure your not..." said ashley sarcastic. "can we just go?" asked floyd around the next corner was the campsites boat house, and boat launching dock. they walked inside, and saw that the back room had a steel, red door. "what the...?" said D 'its a safe room" said ashley. "the military set them up all over the place, with ammo, weapons, and food for survivors" "sweet!" yelled wes as he ran inside. "ah jeez..." said floyd as they all walked inside. D pushed the door close, and forced a table, and armchair in front od it. "its already locked" pointed out ashley. D shrugged. "better safe than sorry" he said as they all sat down for a rest...


	2. the campgrounds

"wake up ya lazy ass bum!" yelled floyd at D. "AWWW" said D as he stood up. "aight now that Demetrius is up we can think of a plan" said floyd. "yo its just D pops, not demetrius" said D. "whatever" muttered floyd as he walked over to the safe room door leading out into the campsites.

"well i was thinkin we could search all the cabins fo' supplies and then we could head towardsa tha' ranger station thats on the other side of the camp sites" said wesley. "good plan" said ashley with a nod "the rangers would have guns in there for protection" she said and floyd grunted in agreement.

before anyone else could say anything, wesley threw the saferoom door open. "its a plan!" he hollared gleefully as he ran out the door, smashing the nearest zombies face in with a shovel.

"that kids gonna get us killed!" growled floyd as they ran after wesley. finaly they caught up with him. "dont do that!" yelled floyd as he slapped wesley in the back just hard enough to make him stumble. "you'll get urself killed kid"

as they neared the first cabin they heard a growling noise, and what sounded like acid gargling in a tub. "what the hell is that?" asked who looked like he was gonna piss himself. "we're about to find out" said floyd as they walked. wesley stayed outside to watch while the other 3 went inside. "theres nothing here" concluded floyd as they searched. then there was a loud screaching sound and a loud 'TWANG!' they quickley ran outside to see weslsy had hit a zombie's face down into the ground. "what the fuc-" D started but weslsy spoke first "it came flyin from somewhere over there!" he said pointing behind the second cabin.

"flying? yea right" said ashley with a snort "im not joking!" wesley insisted "i heard a sound like a spring, and he came flyin at me!" he said angrily. "suuuureee you did..." said D. wesley stared at him andrily and then stormed of through some trees. "damit demetrius!" said floyd as he went after wesley. just then there was a spitting sound, and some green stuff splashed across the ground, burning the grass. "holy shit!" said D as a zombie started to run towards them with acid dripping from its mouth. ashley killed it with a shot to the forehead, and more acid leaked out of its body onto the ground.

(meanwhile, with floyd and wesley)

floyd finaly caught up to wesley "come on kid you cant just go walkin off like that" he said "why not?" asked wesley sarcasticaly. "beacause we go-" floyd started but was interupted by a loud roar and something hiting him in the side. it carried him for a few feet then dropped him on the ground, and started to try and slam him down again and again. "FLOYD!" yelled wesley as he ran forward, and hit the huge armed thing twice as hard as he could with the shovel. its body crumpled lifelessly on the ground as floyd lay there. "floyd are yo-" wesley started but floyd started to stand. "im fine kid" he said as he grimaced "just a little shooken up...now lets go find those other two idiots" he said as they started back towards ashley and D, til they heard gunshots. they quickly started to run, hoping to help their partners. when they got there ashley was on cabin 4's roof, and D was nowhere to be seen. "ASHLEY!" wesley called, and a bunch of infected turned towards them "ohhh shiiit..." said floyd as a very fat zombie wobbled towards them. it started to puke out at floyd and wesley in streams of gushing vomit. "MOVE!" floyed yelled to wesley as he tackled him, and they rolled out of the way. floyd quicklt stood up, and shot the zombie, which caused it to explode its puke and vomit outwards in an explosion. it covered floyd, and he stumbled backwards and fell over. "AHHH SHIT!" he yelled as he fumbled around trying to stand up and wipe the nasty gunk off his face.

then D came round the side of the building, with a small creature on his back, scratching and pulling him around. "GET IT OFFF!" he screamed, and ashley put 3 shots in its head, knocking it off. D quickly fell to his knees, and started to catch his breath.

after they had finished off the horde, and floyd had went inside the cabin, and used the running water to wash most of the vomit off, they contiued through the campsites. "fuck supplies, lets just get to the other end of this campground" said D, and everyone nodded in agreement.

once they reached the other end of the campsite, they saw a 2 story wardens lodge. "perfect" said floyd as they neared it. the front door had a four wheeler stuck in it, and blocking their way. "over there!" wesley said excitedly, as he ran to the side of the building, and to a ladder going up into a window. "good eye" said floyd as they climbed in. inside, they found a safe room in the master bedroom. "everyone in" said floyd standing in the doorway. they all walked in and he closed it, while wesley, and D pushed the queen size bed in front of it. "now lets just relax" said floyd as they all sat down in the room somewhere, and 1 by 1 drifted of to sleep...


	3. twotracks

after a day of rest and food, the survivors were finaly ready to head out again. "so we just keep going and theres a highway by the wardens office?" floyd asked wesley, who shook his head yes. "we sure about this?" asked D cautiosly "cant we just stay in here where its safe?" he asked again and ashley gave him the evil eye "i will not sit with a ex-con, old man who has anger issues , and a kid who belongs in a phsych ward any longer than i have to" she said indefinantly "we will find the military and get out of here" she said in a final tone. "well then missy" said floyd quitly

after they had all grabbed their weapons they set off out of the safe room. it was only a few minutes before they found the wardens office, and the few common infected they took down quite easily. "thats the wardens office?" asked floyd just to be sure "yeppers" said wesley and ashley looked at him "yeppers? never say that again" she said coldly and wesley flinched "jeez ice bitch" he mumbled to D who laughed a little. as they approched the office everything got quite. "you hear that?" asked floyd and they all stopped moving "hear what?" asked D. floyd looked at him like he was an idiot "exactly my point right there sherlock...no noise at all. its as im the zombies are hiding" D laughed "they be scared of us" he said "RUN LITTLE BITCHY ZOMBIES!" he yelled as he shot his gun into the air. in the next instant the ground started to quake slightly, as a huge belowing roar was heard from behind the wardens office "you fucking moron!" said floyd as he elbowed D in the ribs. the tank came running around the corner, running at them with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled D who started to unload all his ammo into it as he ran backwards from it. floyd started to run around the zombie, shoting its side, and ashley rolled behind a abandoned truck, and started to shoot it. the tank quickly turned towards ashley, it hit the truck, witch flew like it was nothing more than paper, and smashed through some trees behind them.

wesley was watching. his 3 new friends were all in the open of the driveway, and ashley was about to be smashed by the giant creature. wesley shivered and his eyes changed to bright yellow. he ran out from behind the tree and stood behind the thing "HE FUCK STICK!" yelled RoNNy, as he stabbed the tank in the back with the shovels edge, making it howl out, and turn towards him. "TRY and kill me...i dare ya" he said as he grinned at the tank evily. the tank ran at him, and RoNNy soun around it like he was playing football, holding the shovel out as he did, and gashing its side. it hollerd in pain and turned again, but RoNNy had already jumped, stabbing the shovel into its face like a spear, and then jumping backwards of the tank with a backflip. the shovel still stuck in its face, and the tank couldnt see, it blindly ran in circles trying to find its attacker. RoNNy walked away silently so the tank wouldnt hear him, and cut the truck that was upside downs fuel line. he sprayed it all over the ground, and whistled really loud "HEAR FISHY FISHY!" he called out, and the tank ran towards him. he jumped onto the truck, and lit a match. as the tank ran into the gas he slipped and fell over, quickly RoNNy jumped on its chest, pulled out the shovel, and dropped the match as he jumped off. leaving the tank laying in gas with a match. it wasnt 2 seconds til the explosion happened. and floyd, D, and ashley had to turn away. when the flare stopped they didnt see wesley. "KID! kid? ..." floyd grew silent as they stared at the fire. "miss me?" asked a gravely voice and when they turned they saw wesley sitting in a chair nxt to them "how did yo-" D started but wesley raised a hand for silence and stood up. "we havnt officialy met, but im RoNNy" he said with a sadistic grin, as he shook D's hand then floyd"s. when he shook ashleys hand he raised his head slightly and looked down her shirt, causing her to slap him. "jack ass..." she mumbled and RoNNy laughed. "ill let you have our little nuts friend back now" he said darkly, and his eyes rolled back in his head. he fell to the ground on his face, and when he started to stand back up his eyes were normal color again "wha-what happened?" wesley asked confuesedly as the other 3 stared at him in shock.

they continued to walk, and found that the campground had an entrance, which did lead to a highway, but the 10 ft tall fence was shut and padlocked. "my bad" said wesley quitly, and floyd shook his head "you didnt know" he said "but is there any other way outta here?" he asked and wesley thought for a moment. "there is an old two-trck that runs from behind the rangers office to a truckstop over that way" he said "then we go there" said floyd and they all started to walk after a few minutes they found the trail, and after a few more they came to a bridge on a lever. "greeeeaaat" mumbled D "a hand made bridge on a rusty lever...awesome..." he said and floyd shot him a glance "stop complaining and crank the nob D" as d started to crank it, and the nob screached out from its rustiness, a horde apperead outta nowhere attracted to the sound "shoot em" said ashley, and they all started to shoot while D cranked the lever. after a few minutes there was a loud screaching sound, and a hooded figure came flying outta the air, right at ashley. it tackled her and raised its razor sharp claws to slash at her but never got a c hance. D lifted his foot, and riot stoped it in the face, breaking its jaw, and knocking it off her, he quickly unloaded a clip from his gun into it, killing it before it could even stand up. she stared at him in dibelief "th-thanks" she stutered and he helped her up. as wesley smashed the last few zombies heads in, floyd inspected the homeade bridge. it only got half way down, then jammed. "AHH SHIT!" yelled floyd. wesley, ran slanted up the bridge and then jumped off, and over to the other side. ashley followed suit and they were both over. floyd and D just stared at them "im to old for that shit" said floyd. before anyone could say anything else, D kicked the bridge, knocking it over. "my big foot comes in handy" he said with a laugh as he, and floyd ran across. they started to walk up a hill, and could see a power station at the top. "its just over this hill" said wesley as he started to run further ahead, but ashley stopped moving "whats wrong?" asked D as the 3 boys all stopped and turned around. "crying" whispered ashley and the other 3 looked at her confused. "be quite and you'll hear crying" she said and they all listened. sure enough it was coming from the trees on their left. "oookkkk..." said d "midnight, in a darkforest, with rampaging zombies around us, and we hear crying? i dont wanna know what it is" he said as he started to walk up the hill again, but ashley stepped in front of him "what if its another person?" she asked and D seemed to think about this "errr...fine lets go find her" said D as he rolled his eyes. ashley took the lead, aiming her flashlight beem into the darkness. "hello?" she called out and she saw a girl sitting on the ground a few feet away, but she was to far, to be able to tell anything. as they drewq nearer, the cries turned into growls. "we ARE pissing her off...lets just leave?" suggested D but ashley went further. in the flash of an instant, the girl had turned and stood up. she had glowing red eyes, and 6 inch claws on her hands. she shrieked and charged at ashley, trying to stab her, but ashley rolled to the side, and dodged her. wesley smacked her in the face with his shovel, and the monsterous lady rounded on him. "oh shit i pissed her off!" yelped wesley as he tried to block her with the shovels handly. he kept pushing her backwards, but couldnt get rid of her. then blood splattered all over wesleys face, and she fell to the ground dead. floyd had shot her in the head. "you guys should be more careful" he said with a smirk. now can we please continue?" he asked.

when they reached the top of the hill, they found a locked fence, but also an a generator room, for the truck stop. the generator room had become a saferoom. as they locked the steel door behind them, wesley drifted of in a corner, and floyd sat awake in a lawn chair that was inside, staring out the bars on the doors window. ashley slept by wesley. and D sat down next to floyd "you really think were gonna get outta here?" he asked and floyd nodded. "yea i do" he said firmly "and you need to believe that to." he said. D nodded and they bo0th sat there waiting for the other 2 so they could leave...


	4. truckstop final

the safe room door creaked slightly as it opened. floyd walked out, followed by wesley, then D and ashley. they stopped and stared down the sand dune that they stood on top of, right down to the truck stop. in the dark shadows, it looked like a black blob, but they all new what it was. a semi truck with a gas tanker on the back was tipped over, and flaming, giving of enough light to see that the truck stop was 2 buildings. "soooo...what now?" aske D and floyd shrugged "we go an' check it out" he said.

after they had all tumbled down the sandy hill, they stopped at the crashed semi first. as they all walked around it, floyd walked up to the cab and pried the jammed door open, with a crowbar that was on the ground. when he opened it, a body fell out and hung halfway to the ground by the seatbelt around it. floyd unclipped the belt, and let the truckers body fall to the ground. he climbed up inside, and started to look around in the draws inside. then he heard a voice. "_phil?_" its asked sorta staticy "_phil is ur big dumb ass there?_" it asked again, and floyd saw the truckers radio on the floor of the cab. he quickly snatched it up, and signaled for the rest of his team to gather round. "hello?" he said into the radio. there was a few seconds of silence then the static crackled again "_who the fuck is this?_" it asked. "this is floyd G. hammon, an' i got with me 3 other survivors" he said into the radio. there was a big pause before the trucker spoke again "_names hank. where ya'll at? ill come gitcha in my rig_" he said. D jumped for joy, ashley let out a relaxed sigh, and wesley looked bummed he wouldnt have to fight anymore zombies. "were at an old truck stop on the highway, close to the camp sites" said floyd._ "i know where that is! turn on some lights er' sumthin though so i can see where im stopping"_ hank said. floyd dropped the radio, and looked at the others. "find the truck stops power box" he said and they all went inside to look for it.

after a few minutes, all the lights in the resturaunt, and the gas station came on. and so did all the big bright lamp lights outside surrounding the truckstop in a circle. they heard the sound of a horde and they all turned to D. he had his hand on the switch for the power. "heheh...oops..." he muttered. they heard the horde outside now, and then a zombie came through the window. ashley shot it, and they all quickly climbed the emergency ladder to the roof. "great now we're surrounded" said floyd irratably. they all shot and attacked the infected. after a few minutes, a sharp spear that looked to be made from the twisted metal of a stop sign hit the ground at wesleys feet, and stabbed into the ground, weging its self there. he yelped and jumped backwards. they heard rumbling like a tank, but not as big, and o howling, yelping sound. "what the fuck?" said floyd as they all turned to see a smaller pale-ish tank climbed onto the roof. he had twisted wreckage and bit of metal sticking out every witch way. he quickly ripped half a car door outta his side, and chucked it at the survivors as a huge metal frisbee. they all dunked, and D stmbled backkwards of the roof. "D?" called out ashley as she turned to look down to find him. D had fallen and landed in a dumpster. he stood up, and shot over the walls of it at the advancing horde. meanwhile, the haggard was pinning down wesley in a corner. it slowly walked towards him, about to crush him with the gruesome wreckage sticking out of its body. then he snapped. his eyes turned yellow, and he quickly started to laugh. he jumped up, and grabbed the sides of the wreckage. he climbed the thing like a monkey, and when on its head, wailed on its head with a shovel. after a few hits it fell, and RoNNy tumbled head over heels a few feet across the roof. when he sat back up he was wesley again. they were being overrun, when they heard a loud "HONK!" they turned and saw the semi cutting through the zombies like air. hank leaned out the window and hollard "GET YOUR ASSES IN THE BACK!" he was slightly chubby, and had short bushy hair, with a beard. floyd pointed to the truck "GO, GO, GO!" wesley jumped straight off the roof, over part of the horde and hit the ground with a thud. he stumbled slightly but ran right into the open trailers doors. floyd hopped down onto an old truck, the to the ground, and forced his way through the zombies to it.

ashley reached down and grabbed D by the arm. she yanked and after a few seconds he got up. "thanks" he said and she looked at him cooly "its not a big deal...: she trailed off. they stared at each other for a moment, and then floyd yelled "HEY ROMEO AND JULIET! MAKE OUT IN THE FUCKIN TRUCK!" they quickly looked away embaressed and turned their attention to fighting the infected. after a few seconds of shooting they reached the trailer. they hopped in, and floyd and D pulled th big door shut, and latched it. there was a radio on the floor. _"ya'll made it! now lets see bout gettin away from these dagumed zombies eh?" _came hanks voice from it. "yea" said floyd as they all sqt down to finaly get some rest...

* anyone wanna see a second campaign? if you do say so, and ill write more*


End file.
